What if you really are crazy?
by PotCFan101
Summary: Alternate ending to Cult of Chucky. Andy Barclay arrives at Harrogate to save Nica Pierce, only to find out that Chucky was never there to begin with. As Chucky's newest plot unfolds, Andy realizes that not everything is as it seems... Rated M for some language, graphic reenactments of the deaths in the movie, and generally a darker ending than the original.


**A/N: Will be a chapter of the larger crossover Andy and Nica: Dark Legends**

 _Harrogate_

Andy Barclay parked his black truck right outside the institute, and began walking in the snow. It was a cold, dark night, but Andy needed to get inside to see Nica Pierce. Just a few hours ago, Andy read about not one, but two murders at Harrogate, happening on the same day. After realizing from Chucky that he had split his soul into multiple dolls, Andy quickly set out to save Nica. As Andy got closer to the entrance, he was stopped by a security guard.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." The guard said matter-of factly. "I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around."

"I need to see Dr. Foley." Andy said, ignoring the guard's comment. "Or Nica Pierce. Right away."

"Well, you can call or make an appointment." The guard replied.

"No, this is an emergency." Andy insisted.

"Yeah, I bet." The guard said, unconvinced. "But now, please, just get back in your car and turn it around, alright?"

"Okay, then I want to commit myself." Andy said, running out of options.

"Get the Hell out of here!" The guard yelled, unable to believe what the man in front of him said. "Right now!" Out of cards to play, Andy slugged the taller man in the face, hard. As the guard got back up, Andy noticed a bit of blood dripping from his lip.

"Bad mistake." The guard muttered, before grabbing Andy by the arm and escorting him to the institute.

"Hey, I thought we weren't taking visitors right now." One of the orderlies protested.

"Oh, he's not visiting." The guard growled. "The bastard wanted to commit himself, then punches me in the jaw. Put him in a cell." Andy didn't argue, as he had his coat removed and placed into a padded white room. With nothing else to do but wait, Andy walked over to a corner of the cell, and wat patiently for either Chucky to come after him, or someone to let him out.

 _Dr. Foley's Office_

"You're gonna die." Nica threatened Dr. Foley, right after he put a pair of red high heeled shoes on her feet. "And I'm gonna tell everyone about you." Foley, unconcerned, rose up and met Nica at eye level, resting his hands on her wheelchair.

"You are a diagnosed schizophrenic, and a murderess of five people. Well, that we know of." Foley reasoned, before grabbing Nica by the hair and pulling her close. "No one is going to believe you." Foley tried to kiss Nica, like he always did during his sick "therapy" sessions, but Nica spat in his face, causing him to fall back… and hit his head on the desk behind him. As Foley fell to the ground, unconscious, a bottle of whiskey fell off the desk and shattered on the floor, right next to the doctor.

"Dr. Foley, I heard some commotion, so I came to check on you-" Nurse Carlos said, entering the room, and upon seeing Foley on the floor, stopped in his tracks. "Jesus. Nica, what have you done?" Nica, bound in a straightjacket, slowly and with difficulty, turned her head in Carlo's direction.

"It was Chucky." Nica whispered. "He's right there." Nica moved her head slightly, indicating that Chucky was standing right in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, only seeing one doll, the one on Foley's desk with a buzzcut. "There's only one doll."

"No, there's one right in front of me." Nica pleaded. "He's the one who put me in this straightjacket."

"No, Nica. I did." Carlos said. "I put you in there after I found you next to Madeleine's body."

 _One Hour Ago_

"You're not buying it, are you?" Carlos asked. After Madeleine had pretended to suffocate her Chucky doll in the way she killed her child, Foley thought it would help her sanity by holding a funeral for the toy. Although she didn't go, Nica watched from one of the windows, certain the the doll wasn't dead.

"Nope." Nica said bluntly. "He'll be back. He always comes back." Carlos, not believing that Chucky was alive, decided to just leave Nica be. Once he had left, Nica began wheeling towards the door, patiently waiting for Nurse Ashley to leave to check on Madeleine. Once the nurse left, Nica exited the building and used a nearby shovel to dig up the doll. Although it was difficult to reach down and pick up the doll, Nica was eventually able to accomplish her goal and went back inside, where she began going to Madeleine's room. Nica hid around the corner, until Ashley left Madeleine's room, carrying one of Chucky's shoes. Slowly, Nica wheeled in, where Madeleine's back was turned to her.

"Hello, Chucky." Madeleine said calmly, sensing a presence behind her.

"I'm not Chucky." Nica simply said, causing Madeleine to turn around.

"I know what you're going to do. Just don't make it hurt too much." Madeleine begged. "I want to be with my baby."

"I'll do my best." Nica lied, before sticking her hand in Madeleine's mouth and ripping out her spinal cord. As Madeleine began spitting out blood, Nica smirked, and after ripping off one of Chucky's arms and discarding the body, shoved it down Madeleine's throat, choking her to death. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, where Nica turned around and saw Ashley at the door, shrieking in terror. Soon after, Carlos came in.

"My god." Carlos gasped, seeing Madeleine dead, with Nica right next to her.

"It was Chucky." Nica protested, pointing to the doll in the corner. Unbelieving, Carlos pulled out a syringe of tranquilizer, injecting Nica and putting her in a straightjacket. Carlos then wheeled Nica to Dr. Foley's office, before returning to Madeleine's room to meet with Malcolm, Foley, and Ashley.

 _Now_

Carlos wheeled Nica back to her room, locking the door to make sure that she didn't leave. Returning to the office, Carlos noticed that Foley regained consciousness, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright, Dr. Foley?" Carlos asked.

"I'll live." Foley grunted, before walking towards the door. "C'mon, I just got word that someone new was put in a cell just an hour ago. They're in the East wing." Foley and Carlos walked down the hallway, eventually coming to a stop at Andy Barclay's cell.

"The guard said that his name was 'Andy Barclay'." Foley said.

"Someone you know?" Carlos asked.

"Not personally." Foley replied. "But four years ago, before you started working the medium security, Mr. Barclay came here with a severed head of a scarred Chucky doll, getting it to scream every time he shot a nail gun at it."

"So what's he doing here?" Carlos asked.

"The guard said Barclay punched him, after he wanted to see me or Nica." Foley said, before opening the cell door. Upon hearing the door open, Andy stood up and walked over to Carlos and Foley.

"What, did the movies not give you a job?" Foley asked, remembering the suggestion he gave the young man four years ago. "You wanted to see me. Well, here I am."

"I need to see Nica Pierce." Andy said. "I think her life is in danger."

"HER life in danger?" Carlos scoffed. "She just killed one of the other patients!"

"No, no!" Andy yelled. "Chucky did it!"

"No, she did it!" Foley exclaimed. "And we even have proof of it!"

"Like what?" Andy asked, surprised. "I thought Harrogate didn't have cameras."

"Yes, it does." Foley explained. "Hidden cameras. Ones that the patients won't know are there." Foley and Carlos led Andy down to his office, where the doctor revealed a television screen.

"These are the recordings from the past few nights." Foley said, rewinding the footage and pressing play.

 _Night 1_

 _Nica sat in her room, looking out the window. Hours ago, she had been visited by Tiffany Valentine, telling her that her niece, Alice, was dead, and was given a Chucky doll. Not wanting the doll, Nica left it in the visiting room, before wondering what to do about the revelation. As thunder struck with a flash of lightning, Nica just… snapped. She no longer thought rationally, and was pushed over the edge. Deciding to direct her suffering on others, Nica twisted and bent off one of her wheelchair spokes, and began wheeling towards one of the other patient's rooms. Nica silently opened the door and wheeled inside, finding Angela lying down in her bed._

" _Can you see me?" Angela asked._

" _Yes, bitch." Nica sneered. "We can all see you."_

" _Oh, thank goodness." Angela said, relieved. "Don't be afraid."_

" _You're the one who should be afraid." Nica replied, before grabbing Angela's arms and slitting her wrists. As Angela's blood formed a pool on the floor, Nica leaned forward as far as she could and wrote "Chucky did it" in the pool of blood, before going back to her own room._

 _Fast-Forward_

" _Just relax Claire, I'll be back in a bit." Dr. Foley said, having to leave the sedation room. After finding that Claire had bitten herself and claimed that it was Chucky, Foley and Carlos brought her in, restrained her, and hit Claire with enough tranquilizer to calm a horse. Unfortunately, Nurse Ashley barged in, stating she'd need help with Malcolm. While Foley left, Claire turned her head, staring at… an empty chair. An empty chair that she thought had the Chucky doll sitting on it._

" _No…" Claire barely said, before hearing what she thought was rubber footsteps. Claire turned her head to the other side, seeing that no one was there, but also saw that her heart rate on the monitor was rapidly increasing. As she turned back, Claire found herself face to face with another patient._

" _Aah!" Nica yelled, popping up next to Claire, revealing that the supposed footsteps were actually the squeaks of her wheelchair. In her hands, was a tank, reading "compressed oxygen"._

"' _Compressed'." Nica read, before turning back to Claire. "Does that mean what I think it means? Seriously, I'm not sure." Slowly, Nica wheeled over to the front of the room, grinning the whole time, as Claire's heart rate spiked._

" _No." Claire whispered, but it was too late. Nica slammed the tank of oxygen onto the floor, causing it to shoot up like a torpedo and into the glass ceiling. At first, there was just a large hole in the glass, until the ceiling cracked, and the whole thing shattered. Claire shed a single tear, while Nica watched in awe as the entire glass ceiling fell apart and came crashing down. Some of the pieces pierced Claire's body, but the largest shard cut Claire's head clean off. Claire's now decapitated head rolled along the floor, stopping at Nica's wheelchair._

" _Sometimes I scare myself." Nica said, and began giggling maniacally as the heart monitor flatlined. Realizing that Foley would figure it was her, Nica backed up her wheelchair, before pretending to roll back in, and screamed loudly._

"And we also have footage of her mutilating and choking another patient just half an hour ago." Foley informed Andy. Visibly shocked, it took Andy a few moments to fully process what he had just seen.

"But why?" Andy asked. "Why would she do this?"

"Because she's insane." Foley said. "She murdered her entire family, then murdered three others here."

"No, no." Andy denied. "Chucky killed her family-"

"Mr. Barclay, enough!" Foley yelled. "We have evidence that Nica committed those murders. I know what happened to you when you were a child, and personally, I believe you require medical help as well, but Chucky. Is. Not. Real."

"May I see Nica Pierce?" Andy asked, standing up. "At least let me try to talk to her."

"Fine." Foley threw his hands in the air, giving up. "Carlos, escort Mr. Barclay to Nica's room, and then make sure he leaves."

"Sure thing." Carlos grumbled, standing up and showing Andy to Nica's room. There, Andy found Nica in a straightjacket, in a corner of the room, talking to herself.

"Chucky did it…" Nica kept whispering. "It was Chucky…"

"Nica, please." Andy pleaded, attempting to reason with the wheelchair bound woman. "Chucky was real. But you killed the patients here. Why?"

"No, it was Chucky…" Nica whispered. "He's right behind you…" Andy, confused, looked behind him, only to see Carlos in the doorway.

"Nica, Chucky's not here." Andy said calmly. "I know as well as you that he's alive, but he wasn't here-"

"HE'S HERE!" Nica suddenly screamed. "CHUCKY DID IT!" Feeling defeated, Andy stood up and left with Carlos, while Nica kept screaming about Chucky.

"I don't get it." Andy said as he walked towards his truck. "How could I have been so wrong?"

"Maybe it's because the doll was never alive to begin with." Carlos muttered.

"No, he is alive." Andy replied harshly. "I have his head to prove it."

"Didn't you already try that with Foley four years ago?" Carlos asked.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Andy finally said. "If he ever shows up, just know that I sent the doll with the short hair to Foley. In case Chucky comes here, I hid a gun in the doll's body." Before Carlos could reply, Andy drove off, feeling as if he had lost.

 _Andy's Cabin_

Andy parked his car outside of his getaway cabin, the place he always goes to for when he needs to be alone and think. While walking, Andy noticed that a black car was also parked outside. Before he could register who could be there, Andy heard a loud scream coming from inside. Carefully walking over to the opened glass door, Andy sighed in relief as he realized who was there.

"Kyle." Andy greeted the blonde woman with a black cap. "Glad you could make it."

"Anything for a friend." Kyle replied, continuing to rip out Chucky's teeth with a pair of pliers.

"AAAAHHH!" The Chucky head screamed. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bitch!"

"Tell me something." Andy said, pulling out a gun. "Three murders were committed at Harrogate institute. Turns out it was all Nica, not one of your twisted dolls. Why did you send me there?"

"Wait, she killed THREE people?" Chucky laughed. "Holy shit, maybe Nica really did belong in an asylum!"

"Why did you send me there!" Andy yelled, aiming the gun at Chucky's head.

"To fuck with you, Andy. Why else?" Chucky said. "A long while ago, I told Tiffany to send a couple dolls to wherever Nica would end up, hoping to drive her over the edge! And it worked! I've finally driven her insane! Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!"

"All this, just to screw with Andy?" Kyle asked.

"God damn right!" Chucky sneered. "It took years of planning this, but believe me, it was worth it, even without my body! You should see the look on your faces!" Andy, filled with rage, shot Chucky in the head several times, before putting the gag back over his mouth and locking him in the safe.

"What're you going to do?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "Go home, Kyle. I don't need you here any more." Seeing Andy's mood darken, Kyle simply nodded, and got in her car and drove off. Once Kyle left, Andy turned out the lights and slumped in a chair, feeling as if Chucky had finally won. As Andy begin to drift asleep, he felt that most of all lost was Nica when she was driven over the edge and murdered three innocent people. And now, with sudden clarity, Andy realized this wasn't one of those horror movies where the hero slays the monster and emerges the victor. No, this was real life, where sometimes, the monsters win, heroes fail… and there isn't always a happy ending.

 _The End_


End file.
